Best Of Me
by xxxcamie
Summary: Draco prepares a nice little surprise for Hermione. [written for the DMHG Christmas fic exchange.] PostHogwarts


**Title**: Best Of Me

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, i just own the

computer where i wrote this o/

trips And once again, thanks Bel

**Summary**: Draco prepares a nice little surprise for Hermione.

She'd been waiting for 20 minutes now and was starting to get nervous. It wasn't like him to be late. Not when she was the one seeing him. And the weather wasn't helping either. So bloody cold! The stone she was sitting on was covered in snow, and her arse was beginning to feel numb. Why was he late!

What if he forgot? No. He wouldn't forget about her. Not now. Not after being 2 months apart.

Maybe it was it.

He met someone at France, and he was going to tell her about it today. Yes, that was it. He once said something about a girl at his office, she had a funny laugh. It was she. And now he was leaving her. He was late because he knew she'd be angry with him more like distraught for not telling her anything in two months.

Would he do that?

No. He couldn't do that to her. Not after all the things they'd been through. Oh, damned was the day he was assigned to go to Paris.

"_He did invite you to go with him" _said a voice inside her head. She shook her head, trying to shake those thoughts away, and glanced at her watch. 50 minutes late. That's it, she was leaving. She got up, and looked around. Where was she, anyway? He was the one that picked that spot.

"I wonder why...", she thought.

Just as she started to walk, she felt someone holding her by her arm, and a hand being pressed over her mouth. Her fingers instantly curled around her wand.

"Where do you think you're going?", whispered a familiar voice on her ear. The hand pressed over her mouth suppressed her loud surprised gasp, and she turned around as fast as she could without falling.

"Draco!", she said, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him in an awkward position..

"Hello", he said, smiling down to the small brunette, and brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. God, he missed her. He knew, from the

second he left to Paris, he'd miss her. He missed her voice, her laugh,

the way she looked at him, her smile, the way her hair fell on lovely curls

around her face, her eyes... Oh, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes! The same eyes that now were shining up at him from behind a curtain of thick lashes.

"I missed you, Hermione Granger", he said, planting a chaste kiss on her lips, "Did you miss me?", he asked, smiling.

She placed one hand on the hip, and the other on her chin, and pretended to be in deep thought, "Hm...I don't know. Did I miss you?", she said, as if thinking out loud, and bit her lower lip, like she always did when she was thinking.

Draco put on an offended face, "Oh, you don't know if you missed me?", he asked, raising a brow.

She simply shook her head, "Sorry, no." Draco pouted.

"Too bad. I'd give you a present for being away all this time.", he said, pretending to be disappointed, and she laughed.

"Don't be silly, you know I missed you."

"Oh, now you missed me, don't you, you evil witch!", he laughed, and threw a snowball at her, hitting her in the stomach. Hermione's jaw dropped in shock. Oh, this was war!

She aimed, and threw the snowball at him, hitting him on the head, messing up his hair. "Oh, you're so paying for this!", he said, pointing at her.

"Only if you can catch me!", she said, and started to run. But not in a million years she'd be able to outrun Draco. He had really long legs, which made his stride twice as bigger as Hermione's. He reached her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her from the ground, and twirling her in the air. But as he did so, he lost his balance, and both of them fell on the snowy ground, Hermione lying on top of him.

"You know I really missed you, don't you?", she asked, looking down at him. Draco placed a strand of hair behind her ear, and smiled up at her.

"Of course I do.", he said, kissing the tip of her nose, then her left cheek, her right cheek, and finally placing his lips upon hers. He let them just linger there for a while, before tracing her lips with his tongue and deepening the kiss. Then the need for air became extreme, and they broke apart, both of them panting.

They just looked at each other, trying to find words to explain, or expose what they felt for each other, but none came.

"Draco.", Hermione said, "I'm...I'm cold.", she smiled, and he did too. He got up on his feet, and helped Hermione to stand up. He straightened his clothes, and Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"What?", he asked, seeing the look on Hermione's face.

"Nothing, it's just...we're in the middle of nowhere, Draco, why did you get all dolled up?"

"I didn't dolled up!", he protested, "I don't like walking around like I just fell out of bed, that's all. I'm a Malfoy, Hermione, and Malfoys always look elegant, always on their best.", he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, yes, I know aaaall that.", she said, walking to him and placing her arm around his waist, "That's why Ron says that some things will never change."

"1. Since when do I care of what the Weasel thinks? 2.I always knew that he didn't have a good fashion sense, I mean, do you remember what he was wearing on the Yule Ball?", he said, placing his arm around her shoulders.

Hermione hit him in the stomach with the back of her hand, "1. Don't call him like that. Ron never says things like that about you. 2.That was a big mistake, that's all."

"Oh, I really doubt the Weasel hasn't said bad things about me.", he said, taking another slap in the stomach, "hey, will you stop that!"

"Then stop calling him that"

"Alright. So, how's the...how's Weasley doing?", he asked as they walked.

"He's alright. Parvati is pregnant, you know."

"Why am I not surprised? I mean, bloody hell, they're like rabbits! Ouch, Hermione, stop that!", he said, dodging the third slap of the afternoon.

"Draco, behave! It has nothing to do with them being Weasleys.", she said, in a serious tone, "Ginny is not pregnant yet, and she's been married for a year now."

"That has to do with Potter, not with the Weaslette", he said, almost as serious as Hermione, and just as she was about to reply, they stopped walking in front of a house, "So, here we are.".

"Here... where?", she asked trying to remember where she'd seen that place before.

"Here!", Draco said simply, "Now, close your eyes", he said, looking for something inside his pocket. Hermione arched a brow, but did as she was told. She felt him taking her by her hand, and guiding her. Then she bumped the tip of her foot on a step. She climbed it, and then another one. She heard the sound of an opening lock, and there was Draco's hand again, drawing her close to him and inside the house. She heard him close the door, and felt his body against her back, and she smiled as his hot breath tickled her ear, "Open your eyes", he said, and so she did.

Hermione gaped at the sight in front of her. The room was filled with candles floating in the air, filling the whole place with the loveliest atmosphere. She closed her eyes again, and the air smelled like roses. Roses were her favorite flower. But not any rose. Hermione liked pink roses. She told him that on their first real date. Hermione turned her head to look at Draco, "This is...", but there wasn't any sign of him. She looked at the small table close to the door, and there was a note, "Open me", it said written with his neat handwriting. She opened the note: "Follow the flowers", it said. She dropped the note on the table, and looked at the floor. There was a pathway made of roses. Pink roses.

Hermione followed it, smiling, and thinking about what would come next. The pathway lead to a big round room. There was a spot on the floor, made of roses too, a circle, and it seemed that there was some sort of spotlight aiming at that particular place, so that the whole room was dark and the only place that wasn't covered by shadows was where he she supposed wanted her to stay.

She walked to the center of the room, and as soon as her feet touched the circle, pink petals started to fall from the ceiling. Hermione laughed, surprised, and didn't see when Draco approached her.

"Liked it?", he asked, with his arms around her waist, pulling her against him, and smiling.

"Of course I did!", she said, hugging him, "But...why?", she asked.

"Well, nice of you to remember, Miss Granger. Today is a very special day. It's been exactly two years since we first kissed.", he said, giving her a chaste kiss.

"Oh really?", she asked, thinking if he mixed the dates, or she was the

one who forgot about it.

"Yes. Don't you remember? It was a year after Potter defeated Voldemort. And we were arguing, again, because I'd said something about house-elfs, and you wouldn't shut up..."

"...yes, I remember,", she laughed, "but I was just nervous! My feelings for you had changed, and I wasn't ready for it, and I just didn't know how to act around you, then we got into that fight, and I couldn't stop talking, and you kissed me", she said, blushing.

"It was the only way I could shut you up.", he said, smiling, "It was

right beneath that tree", he said, pointing out the window, to an old oak

tree by a lake.

"Yes! I remember that!", she said, blushing even more, "I'm so sorry I didn't remember it was today. It's just that...I was so mad at you for leaving me waiting, then for you calling Ron names, and then there was this, and...",she was interrupted by Draco grabbing her by her shoulders and kiss her mouth shut.

"Now, that's better.", he said, after they kissed, "Will you let me speak now?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes".

"So... we've been going out for two years now. And you know I love you

more then I could ever love anyone. I'd go to hell and back, if you asked me

too, I'd stop the world if you wanted. There's nothing I wouldn't do for

you. And now that the worst is over, you can have the best of me. And...these

past couple of months made me realize that...I don't want to be without you

in my life. Ever. So,", he said, and got down on one knee, and took hold of

her hand, "Hermione Jane Granger... will you marry me?", he said, furrowing

his brows. It was obvious that he was nervous, and it looked like he'd

practiced that line for some time.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she threw herself into his arms, "I do, I do, I do!", she said, as they both fell to the ground for the second time that day.

Draco got a small box from his pocket as they sat on the floor, and got the ring from it, placing it on Hermione's finger, and peppering her face with kisses, "I love you.", he said, and his eyes reflected love, and caring, and devotion, and passion, and relief, all at the same time, and Hermione hoped her eyes showed him the same.

He got up on his feet, and with a hand on her back, and the other on the back of her knee, he lifted her from the ground, and walked out of the room, "Where are we going now?", Hermione asked, with a smile on her face.

"I never showed you the rest of the house", he said, as he climbed up the stairs, "I'll show you now, our bedroom", he said, with a sly grin. And

Hermione grinned too, thinking about how lucky she was, and how good Draco looked in the candle light.

"Besides, I don't wanna be behind Potter on that baby thing.", he said,

kicking the bedroom door shut behind him.

_Three things you want your fic to include:Fluffy snow _

_scene,snarky _

_romantic!Draco, a plethora of pink roses_

_Three things you do not want your fic to include:evil!Draco, _

_Slutty!Hermione, any mention of r/hr or h/hr, basically any thing_

_except d/hr_

_Anything specific that you do not want to write: smut_


End file.
